L&J Untitled
by I heart SSnape
Summary: This is going to be a very dramatic romance. It is somewhat a parody to the stuff that goes on in my life. This fanfic is going to start at the beginning of the third year. I hope you like it! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm gonna make this a normal L&J one and not a mostly LESS one just 2 satisfy all of you Snape haters! There might me just a little of LESS but nothing big.

"Lily! Wait up. I need to ask you something!" James shouted as Lily scurried away from him down the long corridor.

"Again, James?" Lily responded as she turned around to find an out of breath James.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never asked you if you were trying out for quidditch this year before." He said.

"Oh. Of course I'm not. I haven't had any intrest in it before and I never will." Lily said.

"Well I was just asking. And one more thing. Will you go to the ball with me?" James asked.

"I'm going stag," James chuckled at this comment, "unless someone special asks me and you are not that person," Lily said.

"Okay fine. Break my heart once more. Just rip it out and stomp on it, why don't you?" James said digging for pity.

"Get over it, James. There are plenty of girls at this school," she said as she walked off.

"But none like you Lily Marie, none like you," James said as he watched her fade away.

v> v> v> v>

The Mauraders, Andy, Lily, Julia, Holly, and Ethan all sat in the common room talking and watching the fire blaze. Peter had his arm around Lily and Ethan had his around Holly. James, Remus, and Sirius were talking intently about their latest scheme.

"Why don't yall just go out already!" Julia shouted as she glared at Lily and Peter. "You flirt more than Jeff and I already!"

"Well what do you think Lily?" Peter said as he rubbed Lily's arm. "Wanna go to the ball with me?"

Lily pondered this thought for a moment, then realized that it would keep James off of her. "Sure. I'd love to." She said.

"What!" James interrupted, "You mean you'll go with this scum but you won't go with James Potter?" He said furiously.

"Yup. That's right James. He, unlike you is sweet about it and doesn't treat me as his property." Lily said which infuriated James even more,

At that James stormed out of the room and up to his domitory. Sirius followed him but Remus stayed. Lily turned to kiss Peter on the cheek, then said her goodnights. Holly did the same and the three girls went up to their domitories to bed.

"Geeze you're lucky Peter. She could have any guy in this school and she picked you. I'm with James. I can't believe she picked you over her." Remus rudely said.

"Hey!" Peter replied and threw a pillow at Remus knocking him onto the couch.

"For such a tiny guy, Peter, you've got alot of strength," Remus said inflicting another pillow to come flying for his face.

"You guys are such dorks. I'm just glad I have Amy," Andy said. Then Remus threw a pillow at him.

"How about we all call it a night," Remus said as the three remaining boys headed up to the domitory to accompany James and Sirius. Luckily, James had calmed down and did not harm Peter that night...

A/N Dun dun dun... Lol... Sorry, too many scary movies for the night. Lol. This is a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that! Luv Always LiZ


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm bored… Please review so I have something to do. Lol. I hope yall like this chapter. The first part of the year's gonna go bye pretty fast because there wasn't as much drama then…

"What color are you wearing to the ball tomorrow?" Holly asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was planning on maybe wearing pink. How about you?" Lily asked as she looked through her clothes.

"I was going to wear pink too. Maybe we can all wear pink to match," Holly suggested.

"Sounds good but you know that Candy would never be caught dead in pink. She hates that color," Julia reminded them.

Candy was probably the most individual person of their group. She hadn't always been that way, but ever since she had started listening to a certain alternative punk rock band, she completely changed. Every chance she got, she would wear clothes that did not match and most people wouldn't dare wearing. She even dyed her hair bright orange. Most people became concerned but very few of them did anything about it or tried to persuade her to go back to normal other than Lily.

"I can be very persuasive…" Holly said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Holly…" Lily said worriedly. All three of them laughed. "I'll pass the word around. Everyone will love the idea; well except for Candy."

The Gryffindors had double potions that Thursday with the Slytherins first thing in the morning. The room was completely separated by house except for two Slytherin girls, Jamie and Ally, who sat with Lily, Julia, and Holly.

A greasy black haired boy named Severus who sat in the back of the classroom admired this bravery, although he knew that Ally and Jamie didn't fit in with their fellow Slytherins. Ally and Jamie were both about the same height and had brown hair. Ally's was long and straight and Jamie's was just a little bit shorter, darker, and very curly. They were both beautiful, but neither had a boyfriend because all of the boys in other houses were scared of Slytherins and they didn't hang out with many Slytherin boys. Severus had only talked to them a handful of times, but he seemed to know them quite well from observation. He had few friends of his own so he just watched others'. Most of his time was spent quietly studying in the common room or library or admiring from afar.

He watched as Lily passed a note to Jamie. Jamie then replied and passed it back to Lily. Professor Benton, the potions master, seemed to have noticed this act and attempted to retrieve the note.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A note, I see. I guess I must share this most important information with the rest of the class. 'Jamie, Who are you going to the ball with? I'm going with Peter. James was furious. Holly, Julia, and I were thinking about all wearing pink to the ball so we could match. We'll have to convince Candy. Write Back! And don't get this taken up again!' And Jamie replied, 'I haven't been asked yet. I was hoping on going with someone special, but he's probably clueless that I like him. I'll tell you who it is later. The pink sounds great. I bet Holly will be able to convince Candy. I'll try not to get it taken up. Lol. Hopefully Professor Benton will be nicer this year.' Looks like I will be giving out some punishments. Five points off for each of you, and an extra for Ms. Thomas's rude remarks. Looks like one week's detention for you both. I'd think you two would have learned by now."

Jamie and Lily both looked at each other in amazement. They had always been the good girls. Lily hadn't been an angel, but she had never gotten in trouble for anything more than gum or talking. Jamie on the other hand, even with her Slytherin reputation had been perfect. Her mom was a professor at the school and made sure her daughter was an angel. For some reason, Jamie felt that that would change quite soon.

"So I you and Jamie have detention?" Sirius asked.

"Yup, five nights alone with Professor Benton. What more could a girl ask for?" Lily said.

"That is sarcasm right?" Sirius asked mildly confused.

"No, I'm serious. He is hot. Just get Professor Drake in there too and it'll be perfect," Lily said with a fantasized tone.

"Eeew Lily! Those are our teachers that you're talking about! That's just… just… just wrong!" Sirius said.

Sirius hated when the girls talked about other males and talking about his own teachers was drawing the line. Lily persisted on talking about these things because she loved watching his reaction. It was hilarious to watch him suffer.

"Well I can't stop myself from looking. I remember one day when Professor Benton was wearing muggle clothes, he had a hole in the back of his jeans. It was so sexy," Lily said.

Sirius had a painful grimace on his face. "You know what Lily? That is just sick and wrong! These are our teachers! Our teachers for goodness sake!" Sirius said.

"Fine I'll stop talking about how sexy our professors are…" Lily said. "So who are you going to the ball with?"

"Rachel Cooper, she's a Slytherin," Sirius answered.

"I've heard from Jamie and Ally that she is really mean. They like hate her," Lily said with jealousy. She had always liked Sirius. There was just something about him that she couldn't resist. They thought of each other as brother and sister, but deep down inside of Lily, he was something more. All of her friends always tried to convince them to go out, but both refused. They all said she liked him, but she continuously denied it and never told anyone her true feelings. After one event of the previous year everyone thought they had something going on.

_Flashback:_

_On a Friday night in November, the Hogwarts band was having a fundraiser. They got donations and pledges to rock in rocking chairs for several hours. Janee Hill, Amber Hammond, Ally Turner, Julia Miller, Lily Evans, Jeff McDaniel, and Sirius Black formed a group. They had fun all night and decided to play Truth or Dare. The game went by pretty fast and they all had some fun and interesting dares. Everyone learned a lot about each other._

"_Okay, now it's Janee's turn," Lily said._

"_Okay, hmm… Sirius, truth or dare?" Janee said._

"_Dare," Sirius said._

_Janee and Amber whispered back and forth. There were several giggles. It took them a while to decide which dare to use._

"_Okay we dare you to kiss Julia on the cheek. If you don't want to do that, your consequence is to squeeze Lily's boob," Janee said. There were many gasps and shocked faces all around the circle._

"_Well I'm definitely not gonna kiss Julia so I guess I'll have to do the second one," Sirius said with a grin on his face._

"_Uh! That's mean!" Julia said._

"_Lily are you sure you are gonna let him do this?" Amber asked._

"_Sure I guess," Lily said bewildered._

_Janee, Kyndall, and Julia held up a blanket to block the action from other students' eyes. Sirius did his dare and seemed to enjoy it. Lily just sat there confused and shocked. That was one moment neither of them would ever be able to live down. It was later titled "Lemons" and that became Lily's nickname._

"Oh well. She's okay looking and she's got some nice boobs," Sirius said shallowly. It seemed as though that was all he cared about.

"That's just some wonderful information right there," Lily said.

"Yup well we better get to dinner before the food runs out," Sirius said and they walked off towards the great hall.

"Guess what," Julia said as she sat on the couch in the common room.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm going out with Jeff!" Julia said.

"Awesome. I'm so happy for you. Short people need to stick together," Lily said coldly.

"Uh! You are so mean! So what if we're short? Whacha gonna do 'bout it punk? Huh? Huh?" Julia said then started to burst out with laughter.

"You're crazy Jewel," Lily said.

"What are y'all laughing about in here?" Remus interrupted.

"None of your business. What do you want?" Julia said.

"Nothing. I heard you were going out with Jeff. When did this happen?" Remus asked.

"This morning. Are you going to the ball with anyone?" Julia replied.

"Nope. Well not yet at least. I was thinking about asking someone though, but she probably would never go out with me," Remus said.

"Who? You know you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Lily said.

"I'm not going to tell you. Do you think I'm crazy? No one can trust you. The only person I've told is Peter. He's the only trustworthy one in our house," Remus said.

"Yea right! I've told him tons of stuff in confidence and he tells people all the time. Trust Peter Pettigrew? Ha!" Lily said.

"Then why are you going out with him if you don't trust him?" Remus inquired.

"Good question," Lily said.

At breakfast the next morning, the owls swooped down to deliver the daily mail. Lily and Sirius received identical letters.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_You have been invited to the Festival of Musical Young Wizards. On the first weekend of December, you will spend Thursday, Friday, and Saturday at Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will have chair auditions on Thursday, then a two-hour rehearsal. On Friday, you will spend all day rehearsing, and on Saturday, you will spend half of the day rehearsing and then have a concert for your parents and the students of Durmstrang. Please prepare yourself for the chair auditions. Your music will be given to you by your school's music teacher. We can't wait to see you! _

_Sincerely,_

_Elliot Burns_

_Chairman of Music_

Lily was proud of herself for making it this year since she hadn't the previous year. She couldn't wait to spend three whole days alone with Sirius, without the burden of her boyfriend being there. She loved having a boyfriend but one of its consequences was not being able to flirt with other guys. That was especially hard for Lily considering that there were tons of guys who would kill to go out with her.

Peter was the lucky one to get there first. He wasn't that great looking, but there was something about him that Lily liked and even she couldn't figure out what it was. They had many things in common that applied to no one else in the school. They were physically different but on the inside they were so much alike. Other than Remus and Sirius, they were probably the smartest Gryffindors in their year.

A/N: That's where I'm gonna end it for tonight. Please review! I hoped y'all liked this chapter. It goes along with many of the things that have happened to me in the past two years.


End file.
